


I need you all around me

by Krisps



Series: When the sun rises [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisps/pseuds/Krisps
Summary: Sometimes Wooyoung would just lay awake at night for hours thinking about everything and anything. Those times when life would get too much .And it's no surprise, really, when even without him saying anything San just knows something is not right. Soulmates, right.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: When the sun rises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I need you all around me

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo :)  
> I'm back I guess;;  
> Been sad for a while and I've still got several drafts laying around but I guess here's a thing I've finished  
> Hope you'll enjoy me being a sap again.  
> This fits kinda in between every other one shot, not really the direct following of the last one.
> 
> Be kind to me I've had the toughest month and a half since a long long while, my self esteem is already close to absolute zero;;;
> 
> Title from All around me by Justin Bieber cause yes.

Sometimes Wooyoung would just lay awake at night for hours thinking about everything and anything.  
Those times when life would get too much and thoughts would jumble through his mind rushing right and left, questions without answers, searching for the meaning of life and such.

It's a vicious circle because one thought would lead to another and his brain would slowly overwhelm until sheer panic settles and his night is ruined.

When most of the time it should take only a couple of minutes for his heart to slow down and his brain to calm down, this night in particular, it seems like his mind cannot cool off.

And it's 2am on a Tuesday night, Wooyoung got class at 8 and it's fucking _Algebra._ Fuck his Economy degree, fuck professor Hwang and fuck his mind for not being able to just _turn the fuck off._

He is tossing and turning under his covers, tries to kill time on twitter, watch a few YouTube videos before he gives up, locking his phone and tossing it next to his head.

Wooyoung sighs and grabs his phone to look at the hour. 2:34 am.

In a daze he just stares at his lock screen. It's a photo of him and San from Halloween last year. San was dressed up as a cliché vampire and himself as the joker. They're just smiling silly at the camera, probably half drunk already and wooyoung doesn't really remember that night (maybe he went a bit too strong on the alcohol) but this photo in particular he remembers because it was the first event they attended as an official couple, not being afraid to show affection in public or anything. The next morning when he woke up with a bad hangover and arms full of a snoring San, and he looked at the time on his phone, the photo was already there, staring back at him, and never left since then.

As if on cue, the screen turned on with a new text notification from San himself. Wooyoung snorted at his text, unlocking his phone and answering right away.

_ **Satan babe 😈** _

_Go to sleep idiot._

_✔️ received, 2:41 am_

_** You ** _

_How'd you know I was awake ?_

_And shouldn't you be sleeping too anyway ?_

_✔️ received, 2:41 am_

_** Satan babe 😈 ** _

_You just posted on twitter_

_I finished my paper 10 minutes ago. Was going to._

  * _✔️received, 2:42 am_



Wooyoung smiles and as he types his answer his phone rings.

"Figured it might be easier this way. My arms were starting to hurt"

"Might be yeah…" it's silent for a minute before San sighs lightly

"What's on your mind Woo?"

Years of knowing each other and it still amazes Wooyoung how San would read him so easily, when really it shouldn't. They know each other better than themselves even.

So it's no surprise really when even without him saying anything he just knows something is not right. Soulmates right.

Wooyoung hums before answering lazily, face half pressed in his pillow, mind still racing.

"Mmh. Not much. I mean, a lot actually but nothing really… just... Random stuff and I just…" he does vague hand gestures as if San could see him and maybe he actually can cause he hums in understanding anyway

"You're overthinking again Bub. Let your brain rest now, it's late."

"I've been trying to for hours now" he whines

"I know. Just listen to my voice. I'm gonna tell you about my last assignment. You'll be asleep in no time"

"yeah... Thank you"

So San starts talking about his paper and how ridiculous his professor is to ask for a full 6 pages essay in 2 weeks on a subject like Dreams and perceptions when there is so much to say. And he is definitely not satisfied with what he did and could have done much more if he just had the time. Wooyoung chuckles when he told him about how Mingi came rushing one night when he was working on it and was so excited about whatever he was talking about, almost spilled the entirety of his glass on San's computer and the later screeched so loud Hongjoong came rushing in to check on them only to find a furious San aggressively wiping his keyboard clean from any vicious droplets of water left while whisper shouting at Mingi, looking sheepish.

One story after the other Wooyoung finally feels his eyelids shut and his mind blurring out any sound beside San's voice. When even his voice seems to grow far away and only white noise remains Wooyoung finally falls asleep.

When he wakes up their call is still on and he can hear San soft snoring on the other side of the line. Wooyoung smiles softly and hangs up.

* * *

In the days, weeks, following that night Wooyoung would just call San when he felt himself drift away into a bad place, until one day it wasn't enough anymore.

That night San had been talking for 40 minutes already, about random things like his dance class, and partners, classes, holidays, but Wooyoung's mind couldn't find peace. He couldn't laugh or comment as he was used to and San seemed to realize after a while cause he sighed and tried to catch Wooyoung's attention. Without any reaction once again San just hung up with a quick 'wait a bit'

Wooyoung took a few seconds to realize San just hung up on him.

A bit shocked, he tried not to dwell on it, he might have had something to do suddenly, but it was 3 am and usually he would just talk him to sleep. Maybe his roommates had an issue, or maybe he just fell asleep himself and accidentally hung up or maybe…

His brain was overworking and after what felt like hours he heard a knock on his door. He opened to a sleepy, disheveled San, in sweatpants, and a shirt, letting him in immediately.

No one said a word. San led him back to his room, putting his wallet, phone, and keys down on Wooyoung's desk, the other staring at him as if he was a fever dream. Maybe he IS dreaming actually.

Then, San took off his shirt before slipping in bed with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung was still out of it when San draped his arms around him cradling him to his chest, pressing a single kiss to his forehead.

It's quiet, and Wooyoung felt like he should have said something but he didn't because it just felt right and of course, once again, San just knew what he needed.

So he buried his head in his neck and sighed out before taking in San's scent, his heart calming down almost immediately.

'It's like magic' he thought.

"Thank you"

San kept quiet for a while and Wooyoung thought he was already asleep.

But on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness he heard a soft "I love you"

And it was too late for him to answer, brain mushy already.

Wooyoung slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

After this time, San found himself going to Wooyoung's place in the middle of the night more often than not. He would quietly enter his dorm, slip into his bed with him, and falling asleep with him. It’s not like it never happened before but it was always on a common accord, not just him barging into his apartment unannounced if not for an urgent matter.

Well… this can be considered an urgent matter.

Wooyoung's well being is San's preoccupation so of course he would come over when he felt the other slipping away into a bad state of mind.

At some point, after a few months it was normal for him to disappear from his own dorm almost every night.

"Maybe we should just move in together"

This time it's Wooyoung that came to his place after class.

They are laying in bed, squeezed together, and San's laptop balancing on their tights, watching Ao No exorcist for the 3rd time already.

San is not shocked about his offer. He already thought about it and they already discussed the subject but decided against it and planed on moving together, once they were out of college, in their very own place.

So Wooyoung isn't waiting for validation

"I sleep better when I'm with you anyway"

San hums "And what about our after graduation plans?"

"They're still valid. Look, without making it official you're basically already living with me"

"Then what do you mean by moving together?"

Wooyoung is silent for a while "I don't know… just a random thought but … maybe simply you keeping the spare key instead of Yeosang would be a big step"

"Then we'll go and ask him for it tomorrow" When he turns to him Wooyoung is already staring

"Yeosang is gonna be pissed at me you know"

San snorts "If it bother him too much we'll just do another copy of the key for him. But he better not be shocked the next time he walks in on us." Wooyoung chuckles his eyes disappearing with his smile. San swears he can see sparkles in them whenever he smiles.

"Yeah, no. No key for Yeosang. I'm not sure I'll survive another interruption like this. I almost had a heart attack"

"Aww really? But you came so hard that night, like right after he walked out-ow " Wooyoung slaps him on the arm

"I was embarrassed plus we agreed on not talking about this night anymore" He whines

"I don't remember agreeing to such thing sorry-ow!" Another slap " But if you're really worried about Yeosang getting upset I'm sure he'll get over it in no time he loves you too much" The younger looks at San for a moment before sighing and draping himself over San, face burying in his neck.

He just really loves San's neck.

"You're right."

They lay there, unmoving, laptop completely forgotten.

"What a bad friend I am putting my boyfriend first"

San smiles to the ceiling "What a bad friend indeed. Thank god I'm your best friend AND the boyfriend"

"I know right! Lucky bastard"

* * *

Wooyoung is right when he says they're almost already living together. San is everywhere in his apartment.

There are 2 toothbrushes in his bathroom, his clothes are taking a big part of his wardrobe, his cabinets filled with his favorite snack and even his comforter smells like him.

Wooyoung blames the last part on the fact that San seems to sleep more at his place than his own room since he started showing up at night, but it became even worse since he got his own key. Sometimes Wooyoung would go to sleep alone only to wake up smothered by the other in the morning.

And it was normal.

He would dress up the morning, wearing one of San's sweater and the other would just say a quick 'oh I was looking for this one a while ago' before tuning in on something else.

They would come back together at night and fall in bed together only to wake up together again.

The dorm was small in itself, but they made it work.

"It's gonna be hard leaving this apartment at the end of the year"

They just woke up and it's 9 am. It's Friday, which means no morning class for the both of them but they're supposed to join the others for a late breakfast at Seonghwa's workplace in an hour or so.

"Someone else is gonna move in after me and I don't really want to. It feels like they'll be living with a part of us. And I don't want someone I don't know to share this part of our life… imagine they're some creepy ass dude that's gonna commit a murder and in a year we'll hear about how one of the students from our old university killed someone in the place we used to live in. I don't want our memories to be tainted by some creepy dude."

San is silent.

"Is this what you think about when you can't sleep?"

"Sometimes. But really, I'll miss this place" Wooyoung pouts

"Don't think like that baby. Yeah, sure we made lots of memories here, but we'll make even more memories in our new place and even better ones, because it's gonna be our place. And everything we created here, we'll bring it with us wherever we go. Trust me. No creepy dude will take that away from us"


End file.
